


coda

by hagane001



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Post-Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001
Summary: 两人确认关系后有机会去对方家里拜访，见家长有点紧张





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [coda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263146) by [adietxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt). 



索隆一走进男休息室，就看到山治正站在镜子面前，今天早晨第十次地摆弄着他那条领带。

 

“你干嘛打扮得那么正式？”

他问道。即使他早就知道答案。

 

山治丢给他一个严肃的白眼作为回答。

 

索隆见状叹了口气。

“不管怎么说，为什么咱们现在就得出发？信上明明说要我们去吃晚饭。”

 

山治这次根本看都懒得看他，直接选择 **再次** 摆弄起他的领带。

“老子把你迷路的时间也算进去了。”

 

这回轮到索隆翻白眼了。

“我是在那所道场 **长大** 的。老子才不会迷路。”

 

 

 

他没有迷路。

 

真的。

 **完全** 没有。

 

在他和山治进行了上述对话的五个小时后，现在，他们正身处在东海索隆的故乡边上的一座森林的正中央。

然而他仍然坚持声称他们没有迷路。

才没有。

最多就是……绕了点远。

 

“‘我是在那所道场长大的。’”山治有些烦躁地重复着索隆之前的话。他的声音比平时要低上一个音调，大概觉得这是一种十分聪明地模仿剑士嗓音的方式。“‘老子才不会迷路。’”

 

索隆磨起了牙。

“我们没有。这就是去道场的路。”

 

山治怀疑地看着他。

“山脚的那条吗？”

 

“对啊？”

 

“那我们现在为什么离这座岛上唯一的一座山越来越远了？”

他说道，拇指指向相反的方向——很显然，那就是这座岛上唯一的那座山。

 

“我……”

索隆只吐出一个单字就词穷起来。

 

山治绝望地抬起胳膊。

“照这个速度，你这笨蛋路痴绿藻头是彻底没法让我们按时赶到了。”

 

这种程度你来我往的争吵对他们来说司空见惯。但现在，索隆却敏锐地察觉到山治声音中一丝与两人平日争吵所不同的异样。

别人这么说并没有什么，但山治这么说就有些伤人了。而山治也的确想要这种效果。

 

于是索隆选择以牙还牙。

他与山治之间一向如此。

 

“你无缘无故发什么神经，厨子？”他反唇相讥道。“从今早开始就一直在抱怨。你今天怎么突然这么暴躁？紧张了？”

 

老实说，索隆原本只想随便骂两句的。

所以当山治闭上嘴巴，不再言语时——他突然感到无比惊讶。

 

——说中了。

 

 

 

“ **你很紧张** 。”

索隆重复道，单纯只是为了确认。

 

山治却开始更快地向前迈开步子。

“谁紧张了？我才不紧张。我感觉好极了。是你紧张。”

 

听到山治小声的嘀嘀咕咕，索隆不由得笑了起来。

他现在不再感觉胸口正中好像被人狠狠踢过一脚了。相反，他上前一步，挽住了山治的胳膊。那动作足够温柔，刚好是山治如果想抽出手臂，随时都可以撤开的力道。

 

“厨子。”

他把声音也放软了。

 

被他触碰到时，山治明显地有些泄气。

 

“……好吧。”

他极其小声地承认道。“我可能……是有点儿。”

 

索隆皱起眉。

“为什么？”

 

“在你写给耕四郎先生的信里……你叫我……”

他用空出来的那只手做了一个模糊到近乎无奈的手势。

“你知道，你的……你懂的。”

 

“男朋友。”

 

这句话让山治的脸有些泛红。

 

“…… **行吧** 。”

他清了清嗓子，像是被这个词噎住了似的。

“不管怎么说，这个人，你的老师，是他养育你长大的，对吧？也就是说我几乎就是要去见你的父母了。作为你的……那什么，你懂的。”

 

“男朋友。”

 

索隆又重复了一遍。

不过这次，山治越来越红的脸让他毫不掩饰地笑了出来。

这真的很可笑——厨子可以在床上做出任何事，却无法把“男朋友”这个词说出口。不仅如此，他还一被索隆牵住手就会脸红得像只被煮熟了的龙虾。

 

然而现在并不是取笑山治的时候。

因为索隆可以从那些虚张声势的回答和琐碎的抱怨中，察觉到对方心底掩藏着的真实的不安。所以，他选择了说出那句不仅是厨子此刻需要听到的，也是自己真正想说的话。

 

“——他会喜欢你的。”

 

山治不相信地咕哝了一句。

“你怎么知道？”

 

索隆想了想山治这个人——他勇敢，热情，满怀真诚。他全身心地追寻自己的梦想，并也推动着索隆成为了一个更好的自己。

 

于是他回答道：“因为如果库伊娜还活着，她也会喜欢你的。”

 

 

 

山治转过头来，情不自禁地睁大了眼睛。

 

山治比任何人都知道索隆这句话的分量有多重。

他们两人都很清楚，索隆是根本不会把这样一句话随随便便说出口的。

 

 

 

那厨子现在正直愣愣地盯着他瞧，好像正等待着索隆把这句话收回去一样。

然而索隆不会。

于是等了半天的山治终于叹了口气，开始把剑士往那座山的方向拖，一边喃喃说道：

“不管怎么说，我们迟到了。”

 

 

 

直到那座道场终于出现在两人的视野中时，他才听到山治轻轻地说：

“……谢谢。”

 

索隆咧嘴笑了起来。

“谢什么？”

 

山治没有回答。

相反，他伸手拉过他的脑袋，给了他一个吻。

 

当他们的嘴唇贴在一起时。

索隆从山治的嘴角，感受到了一抹微笑的弧度。

 

 

 

**END**

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

事后，在索隆的辩解中——他本来是打算按山治的计划行事的。

 

 **要谨慎** 。

在他们进入那座熟悉的漂浮在海上的餐厅前，山治第一百次地提醒他。

 **我会慢慢跟他讲的** 。

 

 

 

索隆并没有为这一点而感到被冒犯——他明白，山治跟他老爷子之间的关系很复杂，索隆也不打算责怪山治直到今天为止都没把他俩的关系告诉哲夫。

 

如果说索隆擅长什么，那就是配合山治的步调——无论是战斗还是 **别的** 。

于是索隆就照做了。

 

当山治上前跟那老头打招呼的时候，他远远地站到一边，确保自己没有不小心把他俩之间的关系说漏嘴。

当厨子从餐厅里出来打算外出采购的时候，他也很努力地克制自己，没有上去搂住对方亲一下他的脸颊。

 

没有秀恩爱。

也没有牵手。

 

啥都没有。

 

…… **很谨慎了** 。

 

 

 

事后看来，这样做完全没有 **任何** 意义。

 

考虑到现在是半夜两点，而他正赤身裸体地站在山治门前——面前哲夫的阴影黑压压地笼罩了他。

 

索隆的头发乱糟糟的，到处都是翘起来的碎发，就好像有谁刚刚用手指狠狠拉扯过他的头发一样。他的锁骨上落满了深色的吻痕。

 

房间里到处都是汗水和性的气味儿。

 

 

 

山治已经睡着了。

他躺在床上翻了个身，浑然不觉。

 

大概是索隆 **运气太背** ——盖在山治身上的毯子此时恰到好处地滑了下来，露出了他同样赤裸的身体，以免有谁还对这件昭然若揭的事有什么疑问。

 

哲夫显然就没有。

因为他看了看索隆，又看了一眼躺在床上的山治，目光渐渐沉了下来。

 

 

 

“呃，”索隆不确定地开了口。“我可以解释。”

 

这是真话。

他的确 **可以** 解释。

他只是真的，真的，不想解释。

 

而山治那个混蛋，竟然就那么安静地睡着了。仿佛完全不知道此刻就在几米开外他男朋友就快被他自己的老爹谋杀了一样。

 

索隆想了想，觉得自己或许可以跟哲夫好好干上一架。

 

但是吧，他还得考虑这回事儿——毕竟哲夫是山治最亲近的人，是几乎像他家人一般的存在。而在索隆看来，自己将来肯定也还想扒掉山治的裤子跟他干那档子事。

 

所以……行吧。

眼下就只能等死了。

 

 

 

当索隆做好准备打算受死的时候，他听见哲夫突然开口说：

“你饿了。”

 

索隆眨眨眼。他想都没想就抬起手摸了摸自己还很饱的肚子。

他们几小时前才吃过晚饭。

 

“现在是半夜两点。”他指出。

 

哲夫用能让无数人立刻跪地哭爹喊娘的眼神 **瞥** **了他一眼** 。

“老子没问你话。小子。”

 

 

 

于是现在，索隆发现自己正处在一种非常超现实的情境里。某种程度上来说简直就跟疯了一样——他在面对海军大将和七武海时连眼睛都不会眨一下。然而现在，他却几乎半裸地待在这个东海老厨师的厨房里，连跑都不敢跑。

 

“吃完。”

哲夫一边说，一边把一盘炒饭摔在了桌上。

 

索隆戳了戳那盘饭，看起来不像下了毒的。

他别无选择。于是他尝了一口。

还不错。

 

两人默不作声地吃了起来。

 

可怕的沉默笼罩了整个厨房。如果不是索隆有钢铁般的神经，他早就在这沉默中窒息了。

但他很擅长应对沉默。所以他一直等着——等哲夫来打破它。

 

过了一会儿，哲夫果然发话了：“你看起来比上一个要好点儿。”

 

索隆挑了挑眉毛，似乎有点兴趣。

“谁？”

 

“我以前雇的一个老厨子。”哲夫说。“但那小茄子甚至都不知道自己迷恋上了他——他整天忙着追逐那些姑娘们，根本没发现自己也许对另一个男人产生了更深的感情。”

 

——听起来的确挺像那个傻厨子的。

 

“我猜最后没什么结果吧。”索隆猜测道。

山治从没提起过那个人。当初他跟着路飞从这里启航的时候，看起来也不像什么痛失所爱的样子。

 

“小茄子16岁的时候，那家伙让他的心都碎了。”哲夫含混地说。

 

“……那他竟然还活着？”索隆干巴巴地问。

如果现在告诉他，哲夫在极度愤怒和过度保护的心态下干掉了那个厨师，他一点都不会惊讶。

 

哲夫嘲讽地笑了笑。

“他后来 **希望** 我还不如杀了他。”

 

索隆从盘子前抬起头。

 

他从来就不喜欢这种转圈绕弯子的事，于是他显而易见地指出了重点。

“——这是在威胁我吗？”

 

哲夫发出了一声凌厉而简短的笑声。

“……好像也比上一个要聪明点儿。”

 

 

 

索隆现在想把上次山治见他老师之前自己嘲笑他的 **一切** 坏话都收回——

 

他的本能在告诉他必须逃跑。他的见闻色霸气已经瞬间探明了10条不同的逃生路线。

然而索隆明白，他必须得忍住这些。就像上次山治一直坐在那里，面对耕四郎针对他们俩的关系提出来的那些令人不舒服的问题一样。

 

这就如同一种试炼般的仪式——如果他还想让厨子待在自己身边。

而他也确实想。

 

 

 

哲夫顿了一下，拿起杯子喝了口水。

“如果我说不同意呢？”

 

 “哈？”

 

“对你们俩的关系。”哲夫说。“如果我说要你们分手呢？”

 

索隆不屑地笑了一声。

“恕我直言，除非是厨子自己告诉我说不行。否则哪怕其他任何人让我滚蛋，我都懒得理他们一眼。”

 

“那小子对我的意见的重视程度远比你想得要多得多。”哲夫回击道。“如果我说不行，基本就等于那小茄子自己跟你说不行。”

 

 

 

这是一个考验。

索隆的直觉如是说。

 

哲夫可能是想听他说出某些话。

 

可是去他妈的，连索隆自己都压根儿不知道该说什么。

而他也不擅长说谎。

 

于是他就没有说谎。

 

 

 

“在成为恋人之前，我们一直都是 **伙伴** 。他对我而言很重要——无论从任何意义上。”

索隆说道。每一个字都是认真的。

“不管怎么样我都要他。我们作为 **伙伴** 的感情也不比作为恋人的来得少。”

 

这听起来……简直就像开战宣言。

索隆有些飘忽地想。

 

就在刚才，他亲口告诉了山治他老爷子：自己他妈的根本不在乎哲夫的意见。

 

好吧。索隆跑起来还是挺快的。

至少……他还能顶着最强剑士这个名号死。

 

 

 

然而哲夫什么也没做。

他只是安静地坐在那里，等着索隆吃完那盘炒饭。

而在那之后，即使看到索隆吃光了整盘炒饭后放下勺子站了起来，他也未发一言。

 

“炒饭怎么样？”哲夫突然问。

 

索隆在厨房门前停了下来。

 

“还行吧。”

索隆不假思索地回答。

 

他不打算为了讨好哲夫而说谎。尤其是 **现在** ——当他们刚刚结束了一场如此糟糕的对话之后。

 

“还是厨子做得好吃。”

 

 

 

很显然——他答对了。

因为哲夫仰起头，大笑了起来。

 

“跟他约会也好，跟他结婚也罢。老子都不在乎。”

哲夫边笑边说。

“只是别在那小子以前的房间里做爱——他妈的老子的房间可就在隔壁。”

 

 

 

于是索隆逃一般地跑回了山治的房间。

 

几乎，绝对， **没有** 。

脸红。

 

 

 

**END**


End file.
